If You Could Change a Night
by tmnt15girl
Summary: Dan Pennington's sister is being tracked by terrorists and her house becomes the sight of a drive by. The turtles may be the only one who can keep her safe but will she grow too attached? Rated M for sexual content, language, and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I made my way through the police cars that were blazing with lights and sirens. I made sure to check my gun and put on a bulletproof vest before venturing up to Chief Sterns.

"Ah, Officer Pennington!" Sterns told me with a smile.

"Chief, what's the ten four?" I asked with a hint of a smile.

"Hostage situation. They're terrorists and don't wish to give up their advantage."

"Good. I can get close to the building and maybe negotiate with these terrorists. Approximately how many?"

"We've counted four so far."

"At least someone does their job," I said with a smile.

I cautiously made my way closer to the building. It honestly looked like it would just fall apart if someone sneezed. I could hear a woman's crying coming from the far end of the building, off to the right side. I made my way there, careful to keep quiet and stick to the shadows. I could see the woman sitting on the ground and the terrorist behind her. There were about two others in the room also. I knew that this would be a tricky situation.

"Police! NYPD! Put your fucking hands up!" I screamed pointing my gun at the three terrorists. The two behind the captor held their hands up and backed up nervously.

"I ain't gonna do it lady," the one holding the woman hostage said with a sneer. He brought the knife closer to her throat.

"Look, you have a knife, I have a gun. So do what I said and put your hands up!" I said with more brutality than the first time.

The man was clearly intimidated by me.

"Bitch!" he swore and spat at me. He let his hostage go and made to swipe at me with the knife.

"If you don't put your knife down right now, you will get charged with assault on a police officer," I warned him, but he just laughed. "I will give you to a count of ten. One, two, four, five, seven, eight, ten!" He still didn't drop his weapon so I shot one of his toes off. He swore and dropped his weapon.

"Chief I have them in custody. Please send reinforcements and extra handcuffs," I radioed in. I kept my gun trained on the three of them, while I could hear the other police officers drawing closer. After the men were cuffed, we decided to take them outside for frisking, as the lighting was a bit dim in that room.

As I was patting down the cocky man, that had held the woman hostage smirked.

"Ya, know, honey, if you were that eager to get into my pants all you had to do was ask," he said with a sneer. I slapped me.

"Police brutality," he instantly cried out. Chief just looked the other way.

"Way I see it, is that is was self-defense," I said with an innocent expression. My fellow officers all grinned and nodded their heads at that statement. I smirked at the mans expression. "Besides any _man _shouldn't take what he can't dish," I said with a sneer. I finished patting him down and made sure that he bumped the top of the cop car with his head. I left with my partner in the car, to go book these three and write the report.

Meanwhile on the rooftops four shadowed figures gazed at the sight.

"Man, that officer was hot!" One of them exclaimed.

"Mike, just shut the hell up!" Another one snarled.

"Geez Raph. Have a crush?" the one named Mike said with an impish grin.

"Not again," another one groaned as Raph took off after Mike.

" 'Fraid, so Donnie," the fourth one said watching his brother chase his other brother.

"Do ya think that will be the end of them?" Donnie asked his elder brother.

"Nah, they keep coming back. Even when we think they are gone." Leo said, coming into the light.

"What about that chick?" Mike asked a moment later. "D'ya think any of those wack bags saw her?"

"Dunno Mike. I dunno," Leo said glumly looking at the cop cars trailing lights. "Let's go home. Master will be worried."

Later at night I had just gotten a shower after writing a report, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said towel drying my hair. "Dan! How are you? How's school?"

I frowned as I listened to my brother rant on the other end of the line. "I'm fine." I frowned more as I listened him shout.

"Uh huh. . . . Yup .. . . Absolutely sure, Dan . . . This isn't too dangerous of a job Dan! God damn it! . . . Shit! . . . Dan, this is my life. If I want to be a cop then I chose it! Besides I am damn good at my job!"

All of a sudden I felt the forboding sense that I wasn't alone anymore. I instinctively ducked, and it is good that I did or else that would have been the night that I died.

"Fuck! Dan!" I screamed as Dan grew more worried. Dan informed me that he had some friends that could help me as I raced back to my room. I shut the door and locked it, as I heard the bullets hitting the living room wall and the floor.

"Where are you?" Dan asked me. "Bedroom. Gunshots! Fuck! I have to hide," I told him.

"Stay on the phone with me until my friends get there ok?" Dan pleaded with me.

"Fine," I whispered, just as I heard a heavy step outside of my door. "Dan, I'm not alone!" I said panicking as the foot suddenly crashed against my door. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the door as a green man crashed through.

"Whoa! Lady, don't shoot!" The man said automatically. I noticed he had an orange bandana on and had what I assumed to be nunchuks in his hands.

"Your Dan's friends?" I asked not lowering my gun.

"Yup!" he said cheerfully.

"Damn, my day keeps getting better and better!" I said before I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I came to on a sea blue couch, that was worn and old. I looked around this room for a second noticing the multiple television screens mounted on the walls. I could hear male voices arguing in another room. I tried to remember my last coherent memories, but all I could see was a green turtle.

"But she's a cop Dan!" a smooth voice said with no emotion whatsoever.

"She's my sister!" I heard my brothers voice say.

"Dude, she seemed cool with the situation." said a familiar voice with a surfer accent.

"Where the _fuck _am I?" I called at that exact moment. Dan came out of a room off to my right and _four _turtles followed him out.

"Uh . . . Well Ele, I can answer that," Dan said nervously.

"Well answer it!"

"See, your in the sewer system, in my friends home. They'll keep you safe."

"Oh. OK," I told Dan closing my eyes and sinking back down on the couch. I felt a weight on my legs and I immediately knocked the weight onto the floor.

"Whoa!" the turtle in orange said nervously.

"Oh my God! I am soo sorry!" I told him. "I kind of get freaked out when someone pins me down or puts their weight on me. Long story."

"No prob, dudette. My names Michelangelo. But call me Mike or Mikey." the turtle in orange said.

"Donatello, but I prefer Don or Donnie," the one in purple told me.

"Raphael but Raph is the name I use," the one in red said.

"Leonardo. Leo is fine though." the last one in blue said. His eyes looked at me with distrust.

"So my partners caught the men yet?" I asked looking at Dan. He shook his head.

"Shit! Those damn son of a bitches!" I said getting off the couch and pacing. "How did those bastards know where I lived anyway?" Donnie stopped my pacing and sat me down on the couch.

"Miss . . ." he began.

"Sorry! Oh how rude. Elektra, like the ancient warrior. Or the tragedy." I told the turtles.

"Elektra, how much do you know about these men?" Leo broke in.

"Not too much. I know that they have a huge scheme up their sleeves and I aim to find out what that is. Maybe I was a little too close for comfort or something but still," I broke off not knowing how much information to give these turtles.

"Well, you can't go up above ground for a few days," Dan said with a sigh.

"But work!" I protested looking at Dan.

"Your work can be put on hold."

"You wish!" I told him. "Do you even know how many homicides I deal with? Do you know how hard it is to figure out those clues. And there is few days to figure out who that killer is and figure out their motive." I stopped and looked at Dan. "And I have five cases to work on!"

"Yeah?" Dan asked.

"Did you bring my briefcase or did ya just leave it to be riddled with bullet holes?"

"Yes I did," Dan said grabbing a few bags off to my immediate left. I grabbed the briefcase and pulled several files out of it. Dan looked at the scenes and turned his head away in disgust.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered.

"Then don't look butthead," I told him with a shove.

"Geez, thanks for your concern. How can you look at those gruesome photos all day though?" Dan asked. Mikey was studying them over my shoulder.

"Hey, babe. Why do they have similar cuts on their bodies?" he asked me.

"Hey! Your right!" I told him excited. "Grab me a sheet of paper please!" Raph shoved a notebook and pen into my hands. I began making notes on the victims. They were all in their early twenties, brown hair, greenish eyes, and their markings were made with a sharp object. I thought about a knife maybe nine inches long. Something with a delicate blade that would be able to make small cuts without leaving too big of wounds. And each girl was killed by a cut throat.

I squealed and hugged Mike.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said kissing him on the cheek repeatedly. "You've just made my life soo much easier!" Finally I let Mikey go and notice him blushing. I laughed and patted his hand.

"Ok, so now down to business. Where do I live? I mean Dan stressed the point that I can't go above ground unless I have an escort, so where am I to live?" I looked at Leo who seemed to be the leader out of the four.

"Well, since your Dan's sister, we sort of thought that you could stay down here, with us, until they catch the bad guys and your apartment is fixed," Donnie said slowly.

"Ok. Then where's my room?" I asked.

"You gotta share with Mike," Raph said. "He's the only one a us that actually has a bunk bed, and well he rarely sleeps in his own room anyway so it shouldn't be that much a problem."

I smile uncertainly at Mike and stood up to grab my bags.

"Right this way fair lady," Mike said with a bow and took most of my stuff. I laughed and followed Mike to his room. It was all orange, and there was junk everywhere. I mean I could have probably gotten lost in his room. There were comic books, magazines, action figures, drawing tablets, pens, pencils, and crayons everywhere. I stood for a moment with my jaw wide open.

"Bottom or top?" Mike asked me after a few moments. I blinked at him.

"Whichever won't get me eaten by the damn dirt monster," I told him. Raph laughed so hard out in the living room that I thought he would pass out. "Yah do know that this room would probably have been condemned years ago?" I told Mike as I set my bags on the bottom bunk.

"Nah, babe, that's whats awesome about my room. It reflects what type of a person I am." Mike stood proudly for a few moments.

"That would be a guy who never cleans up, has artistic talent, and really loves to eat pizza?" I asked him.

"Yep!" He said with a proud air surrounding him.

"Yeah well, I'm going to clean this room up and your going to help me, so I can actually sleep in this room tonight without the fear of catching staff infection from a stubbed toe in your room, or the thought of roaches crawling around. Do you understand?" I asked him. By now his brothers and my brother were all crowded around the door laughing like maniacs.

"Well since you all kindly volunteered, you guys can help too," I said with an innocent smile. All four of the guys groaned but they helped Mike and I clean up our room. By the end of the day, Mike's comics, CD's and action figures were all neatly organized on his bookshelves. His desk was clean, with his drawing supplies and drawing pads, in the drawers of his desk. I also had two drawers of the desk to put my work folders and a few notebooks. However I hid my journal underneath my mattress. The floor was completely clean of the old moldy pieces of pizza that had previously littered the floor, and the beds were clean with new sheets on them. They were neatly made and a I hung a few of my own posters on the walls, next to Mikes.

That night after I took my shower and blew dry my hair, I returned to Mikes room. I slipped under the covers and began to drift asleep when Mike came through the door. When he did I automatically reached for my gun and held it up at him.

"Whoa, babe. This is how we first met right?" Mike said staying still. I sighed and put up my pistol.

"Good night Mike. And no more banging when you come in for night, please?" I told him and pulled the covers on tighter.

"Night Elektra. And I'll try to make less noise next time, kay," Mike said before he climbed the ladder to the top bunk. After a few moments,

"Hey, babe?" I heard whispered through the darkness.

"Hmmm?" I asked incoherently.

"What kind of shampoo you use?"

"Freesia shampoo, but what you probably smell is my conditioner which is coconut." I explained half asleep.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Night Mike," I told the darkness. A few moments later soft snoring was heard throughout the room and I welcomed the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I stumbled into the bathroom after finding out that Mikey had already left the room for god knows what. It was only 9:00AM!

"Fuck! Dammit!" I swore rushing out of the bathroom after dressing and taking care of business. I rushed into the kitchen where four very surprised turtles sat and one rat. "Why the hell didn't any of you wake me up this morning? I am going to be fucking late!" I spat and grabbed an orange off of the table.

"No your not," Don said. "I called your boss and explained most of the situation to him. He said that you could stand to take a few days off of work. He said that he did NOT want to see you in the station until Monday at the least. He said actually that he wanted you to take a two week vacation with pay of course."

"Damn you Don!" I said with little reluctance. "But what am I going to do?" I asked them.

"Whoa! Hold it for a moment dudette. What are you going to do? Are you kidding me? Babe, we can have an awesome time. We can bake in the kitchen, I can totally kick your sorry ass playing video games, dance to the salsa, and then we can have a romantic dinner in the dojo!" Mikey said spinning me around. I laughed.

"Yeah, well my work is kinda my life. I mean I really don't do too many recreational activities. But I will sign up for all of those activities that you mentioned Mikey, except for the romantic date!" I said tweaking his beak. His brothers laughed at him.

"Well what do you do for fun?" Raph asked me in his gruff way.

"Work on cases, play tennis, and read. I am a bookaholic. No other way to say it and I am pretty awesome with tennis!" I said striking a pose.

"What genre do you read?" Leo asked me.

"Horror mostly, some mysteries, classics, nonfiction. Every summer I research one topic and try to read all the books in the library about it. So far I have researched Cleopatra, Tutankahum, Anne Boleyn, Anastasia Romanov, the Black Death, Clara Barton, and of course the one and only Queen Elizabeth!" I said with a flourish.

"Wow, my child you have a wide variety of tastes with your reading," the rat said.

"Thank you, . . . ."

"Master Splinter, Sensei, Master, or Splinter will suffice." the rat said smiling warmly at me. "I used to teach my boys ninjitsu, however, I am growing too old for that anymore. So therefore the responsibility has been passed onto my oldest, Leonardo, to keep training his brothers. Michelangelo is also a very good student, however he lets his mind run away from him."

"I see," I told the rat. "I thank you all for your hospitality. I appreciate everything that you have done for me so far." I told them all with a smile, finishing my orange.

"Your brother has been a friend of the family for eight years," Master Splinter said. "Now tell me why did you choose to go into your profession, criminal justice?" I gulped a little at this question, but saw how apt my audience was.

"Well, sir see _when I was fourteen I chose to run away from home. I hated the rules my father inflicted upon Dan and I. One day I had had enough and I packed my bags and left. I did not know where I was going. All I knew for a fact was that I had to get out. Then I thought about one of my best friends friends that told me if I never needed anything he would help me. I went to his apartment and he invited me in._

_For the first few weeks he was nice. I guess I even started to develop a crush on him. But it was one night when we were watching a movie when he began touching me places where he shouldn't. I opened my mouth but this man told me that if I screamed I would be back with my father. So I shut my mouth and allowed him to pet me. After a few moments he stopped and everything went back to normal. _

_The next few days he didn't touch me inappropriately. In fact he left me alone. So it was a complete shock the next time we were on the couch when he began touching me again. This time he actually put his hand inside of my pants. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. After a few moments of his groping around he left me alone. _

_That night I laid on my bed scared when the door opened. He kissed me for the first time and it grew quite passionate. Before I knew it his hands were all over me and he was taking off my clothing. I protested but he snapped at me._

"_Look you little slut, you do what I want you to do ok?" He said slapping me repeatedly. "You belong to me. You came to me. This is the price that you will have to pay to stay here. And once your mine, I will never let you go!" With that being said he flung my shorts across the room and began to hit me with his belt. Then he got up and left, locking the door from the outside._

_I curled up on the bed and cried. Shortly after he came back in. He raped me. Then he made me do things to him, that should only be done with a person you love if then. He proceeded to beat me again and again after each time he raped me. Finally I had enough. I put on some clothes and gathered my stuff. When he left for work I picked the lock and flew out the door to my fathers apartment. _

_When I was there, my father helped me get over the pain and hurt that I had felt at the hands of that man. My father pressed charges and that man went to prison. His sentence was about 25 years. He also was made to file as a sex offender." _My eyes grew distant as I recalled the pain and anguish that I had suffered at the hands of Akira Saki. His name was hardest to get out, even after nine years.

"That fucking bastard!" Mikey said after a few moments. I looked up at the turtles and their father. They all looked shocked.

"Don't worry, he's behind bars," I told Mike.

"What was that man's name?" Don asked me.

"A - a- a- kir-a Akira, Saki," I finally said after stumbling over the name.

"So that pricks kid is also a criminal!" Don said sharply. I looked at Donnie in shock. This was the first time that I had heard him swear or raise his voice. Donnie ran to his computer. I looked over his shoulder as his brothers followed. He pulled up the district records. And sure enough there was Akira Saki staring up at me.

"Hmmm," Donnie said after examining the record. "It says that he is being let out early for good behavior in three days!" Don said. I felt myself slipping away from the world. The lights seemed too bright, and the guys voices seemed to be getting far away.

"_Don, I think she's fainting!"_

"_I got her!"_

"_Quick get the smelling salts!"_

"_Put her in your room Mike. She needs rest." _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I came to I knew what had happened. I mean I wasn't stupid. I remembered what Donnie had told me before I passed out. _I really need to get a hold on my emotions _I thought ruefully. I looked at the clock and noticed it said 4:00AM

"Holy shit!" I whispered. I had been out cold for at least a full day.

"Shhhhh!" Mikey whispered into the darkness. "You ok?" He asked me suddenly standing before me.

"Yeah. What the fuck happened?" I asked him. "No scratch that. I know what happened. However, how long have I been out?"

"For almost four days," Mike said with a pained expression. "You kept screaming and twitching a lot. Donnie said you had gone cata - cata - on -" Mikey said stumbling over the word.

"Catatonic?" I supplied. He gave me a relieved smile.

"Yeah, that."

"I should have guessed." I told him. He looked confused for a moment.

"Why?"

"Because I do that whenever I mention his name or see someone who looks like him," I told Mike my eyes filling with pain. "You see I cut myself to make me feel better." I showed Mike my scars that lined my hip bones.

"But why would you purposely cut yourself?"

"I don't do that anymore. I have learned from past mistakes. But cutting makes a persons emotional pain physical. It is no longer blinding the person. You see a cutter usually is emotionally numb, so they cut to feel." I explained to Mike.

"Oh," Mike said with a frown. "But you don't do that no more?"

"No," I said with firm resolve. "I quit that about three years ago. I was almost twenty and I had cut too deep. I almost died that night and it stopped me from cutting anymore."

Later that day when I was out in the kitchen I heard one of the turtles sneak up on me. Assuming it was Mike I let him get close.

"Mike ––––––" I began, turning around. "Leo! What the fuck are you doing sneaking around for?" I didn't get a reply. Leo looked at me with longing in his eyes. Suddenly his lips crashed down on mine. I was pushed against the cabinets and sat on the counter. After a few moments I heard glass breaking.

"Mike!" I groaned against Leo's lips. All of a sudden his lips were gone. Leo's eyes narrowed at me.

"Mike?" he growled backing away.

I turned and looked at the doorway where his brothers were all grouped, standing and staring at the doorway. Mike looked astonished and his brothers looked stunned.

"What the hell Elektra? I kiss you and you call me Mike?" Leo said angrily. I paled and cowered, as it seemed Leo was mad enough to hit me.

"Leo, leave her alone," Mike said finally. "Can't you see that you are frightening her dude?" Mike asked.

"Please Leo, I'm sorry," I whimpered looking anywhere but Leo's eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have known better. It is obvious that you have liked my little brother, so I shouldn't have thought–––––" Leo said.

"No, Leo. It is obviously my fault. Somehow I led you to believe that I liked you like that. What did I do?" I asked him seriously, clinging to Mike who was by my side.

"Well, you kept glancing at me and you blushed whenever you saw me," Leo said embarrassed.

"Leo, I kept looking at you and blushing whenever I saw you because have you ever really noticed just how damn intimidating you are?" I said seriously. "You look like you could rip my head off!" All of his brothers cracked up at this. "No, I'm being serious though. Even Raphael couldn't be as intimidating as you sometimes," I said.

"Now, Leo why don't you finish up these dishes, and I will see you in the morning, allright?" I told him with a gentle smile. I kissed his cheek good-night, and hugged his other brothers.

Back in Mike's bedroom I slipped under the covers when Mike walked through the door.

"Is it . . . Um . . . Is it true that you like me?" Mike said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um. . . Yeah," I said nervously.

"It's just that I always thought that any girl would go after my older bro's first," Mike said blushing.

"Well, I do like you brothers, but none of them have the cute charm that you do Mike," I told him. "Well, maybe Don, but I would be so confused half of the time, because I wouldn't understand what he was saying," I said with a laugh. Mike came and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked up at him and began to move my head closer to his. I wound my arms around his neck and then his lips gently touched mine. After a few moments of light pressure Mike moved his head backwards, but I moved my lips to touch his. This time our kiss was filled with passion.

"Good-night, sweetheart," Mike said breathlessly trying to get his heart to stop crashing against his plastron.

"Night, my green turtle," I told Mike affectionately. That night I dreamed of Mike, and I didn't have any flashbacks or nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning I awoke to breakfast in bed. I smiled at Mike's adorable expression, because he had gone through all the trouble to make me breakfast in bed.

"Good morning sweetie!" Mikey said with a smile and a kiss. I rolled my eyes and grunted a good morning.

"Morning," I said gruffly, because I was so not a morning person. I ate my breakfast and quickly kissed Mike. "Now, Good morning, love!" I told Mike.

"So I guess your not a morning person until you have something to eat huh?" Mike told me with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Yup. I am worse than Godzilla if I don't eat in the morning!" I told him cheerfully. Mike laughed and gathered up the dishes. I slipped out of bed and yanked on his bandana tails before I ran out of the room.

"I'll get you for that!" Mike said running out of his room in pursuit of me. I ran to the bathroom, only to find that Raph had blocked my quick entrance.

"Nope, kid," Raph said with that annoying smirk he always has, and walked in the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Meanwhile Mike had caught me and carried me fireman style down the stairs. I playfully kicked and shrieked while Mike had a hold of me. That was when I noticed that my brother was standing in the living room watching the exchange carefully.

"Dan!" I squeaked, and demanded to be put down. Mike of course obliged my request and set me on my feet. "What are you doing here?" I managed to ask Dan.

"Brought your mail, and just wanted to see if what Raph said was true, that you 'liked' Mikey." Dan said nonchalantly.

"Bastard!" I growled at Dan. He smirked and handed over my mail. One of the envelops caught my eye as it was from the NYPD. This letter was informing me that he was out of jail. I silently handed it to Dan who read it and cursed colorfully.

"I knew it. Actually Donnie, pulled up the records a few days ago and found out his useful piece of information." I told Dan. I leafed through the rest of my mail. I noticed that I had two addressed red envelops with no return address on them. I opened the one and in big block letters it read

**I have been watching you from afar and I WILL STILL LAVE MY LITTLE FLOWER. YOU WILL BE MINE ONCE AND FOR ALL. No ONE WILL STOP ME. YOU WILL SCREAM MY NAME IN MERCY AND IN WANT. **

**SECRET ADMIRER.**

Silently I handed the letter to Mike and he read it, his eyes showing concern. I smiled weakly at him.

"Babe, you alright?" Mike asked me in a low voice, while he passed the letter to all of his brothers. Raph had rejoined us after his refreshing shower.

"Yeah, just peachy," I said bitterly. "Knowing that this psycho out there is trying to kill me and make me his, yeah I would have to say that I feel like saying I love the world!"

"We'll keep you safe," Leo said seriously with a brotherly expression on his face.

"I know Leo. The day some psycho gets his way with me is the day that hell freezes over with you, Mike, Raph, Donnie, and Dan all looking out for me." I gave Leo a weak smile and communicated with him that he was forgiven with the incident that had occurred only hours previously.

I nervously opened the next envelop. It also contained a threat, but I had no doubt that this letter came from the terrorist group that I had been assigned to keep an eye out for. The same terrorist group that had caused my life to go into turmoil and find Mike and his brothers. I guess some good stuff came out of this life threatening situation.

Do not think that we have given up on you, Detective. We always get our query one way or the other. And we both know that the other way is going to be very unpleasant. However, we would just like to talk to you so to speak, and maybe you will see things our way. If we do not receive an answer, you will be hunted down like the slut that you are. We will find you and we will kill you. This is your first warning. The next one will be worse and third will come shortly before your death.

BMY

I handed this note over to Mike who cursed at this groups bold words. I opened the rest of my mail silently. The rest were all shit. Bank statement, rent due, and shitty bills.

"Dan, it is no longer safe for you. Please be careful and don't do anything stupid or anything to get yourself noticed. I hope they don't know that I have a brother. But that would be fucking dreaming. They probably know where you live, have your house tapped and are watching your house at this very moment. They will trail you. So be careful and don't come here except for emergencies." I told Dan with a hint of a sad smile. I hugged him. "Please be careful. And I hate that your suffering the consequences of my job. I'm sorry." Dan crushed me to him.

"It's not your fault sis. And you be careful. I don't want you topside. No matter what. Promise me."

"Promise," I told Dan weakly. "Now get the fuck out of here, before you crack my tough exterior," I told him with a slight push and a laugh.

"Mike has that one covered," Dan said with a laugh. "Oh, and Mike, break my sister's heart and I will kill you. Understand?" Dan said with a stoic expression.

"Understand," Mike said looking Dan directly in the eyes.

"Dan," I groaned. "Quit being the protective older brother and just go!" Dan laughing left the lair and I collapsed onto the couch. Mike wrapped his arms around me while his brothers all took their seats waiting for me to compose myself.

"Babe, we'll keep you safe," Mike said softly into my neck.

"I'm sick of my family getting threatened because of my work!" I told Mike angrily. "I just wanted to be able to protect my family so that is part of why I took a job as a cop. I thought that I would be able to protect them! Bullshit! The only thing that I've done is get them threatened more than I've protected them!" Mike nuzzled my neck and I lost my train of thought. Don and Raph grinned while Leo frowned.

"Better sweetheart?" Mike asked.

"Don't do that, and Leo if you frown any more it will become permanent. And then you'll have a permanent expression of sucking on a sour lemon." I told him. All of the brothers except for Leo cracked up. Master Splinter even chuckled at that coming into the living room. His eyes narrowed at Mike and mine positions.

"Michelangelo, Elektra. My room NOW!" Master Splinter said while lashing his tail on the floor. All of us fell silent and Mike and I silently moved to Master Splinter's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I followed Mike into Master Splinters bedroom. There were candles and incense that made up the ambiance of this room. I felt intimidated by this mystical room and Master Splinter's intimidating presence.

"My son, what is the meaning of your relationship with Miss Pennington?"

"Father, I really like, Ele. I mean she has accepted me for what I am. This is my chance at finding my soul mate, and my true love," Mike said inclining his head as he spoke.

"Miss Pennington?" Master Splinter asked me.

"Master Splinter, I really like Mike. Now I do not know whether or not I will love Mike, that feeling will either develop over time, or I will just tell Mike, but I do care for your son, much more than just as a friend. Please, sir, I am sorry if this isn't right, or I am not good enough for Mike. I will leave it as a friendship if that is what you deem it to be. I will abide by your wishes," I bowed my head submissively in front of Master Splinter.

"Miss Pennington, it is not that you are not worthy of Michelangelo's companionship, it is that I am an overprotective father, and I do not wish for my youngest son to be hurt. So with that said, I wish that you would leave, and not have any more intimate contact with any of my sons. I am sorry, but I cannot let you play with my sons feelings." Master Splinter said. I bowed my head as the tears came to my eyes. I nodded mutely and left the room, not bothering to notice Mike's angry glare at his father. I ran out of the room and stood in the living room sobbing.

"Elektra what happened?" Donnie's voice comforted me while I completely broke down. Raised angry voices echoed off the lair's walls. Leo and Raph looked nervously to Master Splinters doors, and back at me, crying.

"Master S-sp-inter," I hiccupped. "Told me that I was not allowed to have a relationship with Mike. He didn't want his heart broken, and he apparently thought that this was just a fling for me. He told me to leave," I told Donnie. Raph looked shocked and hugged me from behind. Leo joined in the hug. I finally calmed down enough to go to my room and begin packing. Donnie and Raph, both helped my pack my suitcases, while we could still hear Mike and Master Splinters muffled argument.

I left a note for Mike. Actually I left two. One under his pillow and the other one on the kitchen table. The one on the table told him how sorry I was for causing a rift between him and his father. And the one in his room, told him how much I cared about him and that I would be staying in the hotel off 45th street. I knew Master Splinter would look at the note on the table and I had things to tell Mike that I did not want his father to know. So I informed Donnie about the other note. He promised to tell Mike and the three promised to look out for me. Don even gave me a Shell cell in case of an emergency.

I checked into the hotel and began to put my clothes away. I didn't understand why it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I mean I had only known Mike for a few days. And we had only kissed yesterday, but I guess it was true what they say. Love at first sight. Or in my case, Love at First Drive by.

**Back at the Lair**

"How could you do this to me?" Mike ranted. "The first girl to ever want to get involved with any of us and you throw her out! And then you tell her it is forbidden to even become involved with me again. What the hell?!"

"My son I know that you are upset––––" Master Splinter began.

"Upset no! You don't know how upset I am. You don't know the anger that I feel right now. This anger that I feel is directed at you!" Mike yelled.

"My son it is for the best. Surely you understand. I do not wish to see you get hurt, especially by what this girl wants. And that is something new, exciting, and then she will leave once she gets what she wants." Master Splinter said calmly.

"You have no right to tell me what Ele wanted. No right!" Mike said through clenched teeth. "I don't care if this relationship would have just been a fling, at least I would have had one! And Ele isn't like that. She wouldn't have done that to me!"

"Are you so sure my son?" Master Splinter said.

"You don't know her!" Mike screamed. "And you just let the only girl who may have been my mate leave!" Mike left the room abruptly. He immediately noticed his brothers who quickly rushed to his side. "Where's Ele?"

No one said a word. They just looked at the floor and shuffled nervously.

"Where the fuck is she?!" Mike screamed tears running down his face.

"She left Mike. Said Master Splinter told her too, and she did." Donnie explained. "She left you a note on the table." Rushing Mike ran and grabbed the note.

Mike,

I did not wish to be the result of a rift between Master Splinter and you so I decided that my presence shouldn't be felt. I am truly sorry. I did not wish to leave at all, least of all this way. I am ashamed that I could not say good-bye, but I felt it would truly be best if you did not see me. Besides Master Splinter wished for me to leave so I did.

Love,

Elektra.

P.S. Thank you for taking care of me. And I really didn't mean for this to happen. I mean I wanted a relationship with you, not a fling. And I will send you guys money shortly, hopefully that will reimburse Donnie's medicine and your food supply. And Donnie has something to tell you in case he forgot!

**Back at the hotel room**

I can't believe that my life has crashed down so effectively in such a short period of time. I have lost my house, my crush, and quite possibly this case. I knew I needed sleep, but the darkness of sleep evaded me. However finally after crying myself into exhaustion I finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been two days since Master Splinter had thrown me out of the Lair. And Mikey had not come to see me. I couldn't help but wonder whether or not he agreed with Master Splinter. I mean he had to not to come by and see me right?

**Leo's POV**

Although it had been two days Mike was moping around. He had taken to sleeping fitfully on Elektra's bunk. He wouldn't let us change those sheets and he laid there most of the day just breathing in her scent. We all tried to get Mike to eat, however, he ate very little if at all. It was like when she left so did Mike's spirit.

Donnie had taken to giving Mike lithium tablets. He said this would help Mike's depression. I was shocked to say the least. I mean I never thought that out of any of us, Mike would be the one to get depression. I was also furious at my father that he would ruin a chance for Mike and us at a chance of true love.

"Training!" came my father's commanding voice. I sighed and made my way to the dojo.

**Mike POV**

It had been two days and still I hadn't heard from Elektra. This was disappointing but I couldn't be furious at her, when it was my fathers fault.

"Training!"

I silently left Elektra's bunk after inhaling her sweet scent for the last time and went into the dojo where my brothers waited for me. I was trying to concentrate on my spar however I just couldn't. My mind kept racing back to that night, when Ele left the room in tears.

"Michelangelo! Pay attention!" my father said angrily in front of me as Don managed to pin me to the mat again.

"Again! And concentrate Michelangelo! You have been this way for the past two days and I am quite tired of it!" Master Splinter snapped at me. I cringed and began my spar again. However, Don still managed to get the upper hand.

"You will train harder and longer than your brother's Michelangelo," he snapped at me. His tail was lashing angrily at the floor.

"Sensei, can't ya tell that he is kinda miserable?" Raph asked, defending me.

"Well, maybe extra training will make him feel less miserable," Splinter shot back.

"Please, Master, he hasn't been eating well and he just is depressed," Leo said. I was shocked. Fearless, stand up to Sensei? Leo must be concerned about me. I could feel the tears sting my eyes and I silently left the dojo and slunk back to Ele's bunk.

**Back to Ele's POV**

I was miserable. That was what I was feeling in simplest terms. I needed Mike more than anything. I wanted to feel Mikes lips against mine, feel his tongue mingle with mine. I needed to taste Mike in the worst way. But this simple request would be pointless. I thought about calling Mike, but I thought if he hadn't come by now, he didn't love me.

LOVE. That crazy word. Before this all started I didn't think that I loved Mike. Now I knew that I really did love Mike. More than anything. And I had no way to prove this.

I waited until the clock said 11:00 PM in those red LED letters. I found the nearest manhole and crept down it. I found my way to the lair and knocked on Master Splinter's door.

"Come in."

"Master Splinter, I know I shouldn't have come, but I felt that I had to! I wanted to prove to you that I really care for your son. I wish that this didn't have to be so hard, but I want our relationship to progress. But not without your blessing. Please would you reconsider?" I tentatively asked the incredulous rat in front of me.

"Miss Pennington," Master Splinter began coldly. "I do not approve of your relationship with my son, but the fact that you came here and tried to persuade me tells an overprotective father that he should rethink this through."

"Oh! Thank you!" I smiled at Master Splinter.

"I am not saying that it will change my mind, but the fact that you overcame your fear and came to confront me shows me that you care for my youngest son. Now I will inform you of my decision within a few days time." I hugged Master Splinter and bowed leaving the room. I ran to the manhole and made it back to my hotel room.

3:38 AM the glowing numbers read. I was trying to remember why I had awoken at this hour of the morning when I heard glass shattering in the lobby downstairs. I picked up the shell cell and hurriedly called Leo.

"Leo!" I hissed.

"Whassamatta?" came Leo's groggy voice.

"Leo come quick. To the Hollyberry Hotel, 45th street," I said terrified.

"Ok, just stay calm and keep your phone on you at all times!" he commanded.

**Back at the Lair**

"Guy! Wake up! Dammit!" Leo cursed and woke up his brothers.

When they were all gathered in the living room they all looked at him expectantly.

"Don! Track Ele's shell cell. We must hurry. She sounded scared and she was urgent." All of the turtles immediately ran to the nearest manhole.

**At the Hotel**

My door shattered open. I managed to hide my shell cell into my bra when a man burst through my door. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well, well. Found the little bitch didn't we," he said with a smug look on his face. He grabbed me by my neck and began to squeeze. "Now I know that you know where the turtles live. Tell me and get away with you life." I gasped for air as I could feel a few veins in my neck burst.

"Go to hell," I managed grabbing one of his hands as he slammed me into the wall. He punched me in the stomach about five times and slapped me across the face.

"Where are they, freak whore?"

"I would never tell you!" I gasped out.

"Why you little!" He hit me a few more times in the stomach and I could hear a few ribs break. He grabbed my arm and began to twist.

"Every time that you refuse to answer I will break one of your bones."

"Don't know!" I gasped out, trying to survive on the little oxygen that he was allowing me to breathe while circling my neck with his huge hand. He broke my arm. I screamed in pain and then the fire that was encompassing my throat flared. I saw white for several minutes.

"Where are they?" the man asked again.

"Go to fucking hell!" I managed and he grabbed my broken arm and broke my wrist. I screamed again as the white hot sensation flowed through my body.

"Hun let her go!" I could hear a voice from far away say angrily. And I thought I wished that I could have at least held Mike for one more moment before blacking out.

**Mikes POV**

Damnit! Hun was going to die for what he did to Elektra. Her throat was bleeding, and her arm had her bone penetrating through the skin. I couldn't believe that this woman, my love, was actually laying on the floor so broken. It broke my heart. I initiated the fight and finally Hun left, defeated. I ran and cradled Ele in my arms. I leaped out the window and my brothers followed as silent as shadows.

Back at the lair, Don and I quickly ran to get her patched up. He felt her stomach and said that she probably didn't have any internal bleeding. He set her arm and wrapped it up in a cast after bandaging the wound. Then he took gentle dare of her throat. He made sure he wrapped her ribs so that she wouldn't hurt herself and injected her with an antibiotic and a pain killer.

"Mike," Leo said at the door. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"No. I will stay by Ele's side until she wakes up," I told Leo and I kept watch over my beautiful Elektra. No way was I going to just let her lay there after these four days and not be close to her!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I was lost in the swirling blackness that surrounded me like a blanket. I felt cold and hot at the same time, and I felt safe with this black security blanket. I wanted to stay like this forever but at the same time I could feel something pull me back._

"_She's not breathing!" I heard a familiar voice say._

"_Quick!"_

_I felt a pain on my chest and I could feel something cool blow into my mouth. I fought back on this person attempting to bring me back to life. I really liked it here. No pain, no emotions, I could just survive. However I knew somehow that my time wasn't right just yet. I had something more to do before I could leave Earth. _

_With a gasp I opened my eyes, leaving that awesome place of darkness._

"She's alive!" I heard a joyful voice say.

"Mike, you need to go rest and eat. It has been five days since she has been in this comatose state and you really need to eat."

"Don, I am not leaving her side ever again. I am so glad that Master Splinter has approved of this relationship. I mean, why should I leave her side. And you did say that she could wake up at any time." I heard Mike say.

I opened my eyes and looked all around me. I was in Don's lab, surrounded by white walls and different machines. I groaned and tried to move my head, but it felt so heavy.

"Elektra!" I heard a joyful voice say. I say Mike's head above me. He looked like he hadn't slept in two months and he was a lot thinner than I remembered him being.

"Any pain?" Don asked me, briskly.

"My arm hurts. It throbs with pain and it itches. Then my stomach really hurts. I feel like I just got run over by a mack truck."

"Guys she's awake!" Mike yelled into the Lair and came and sat down next to me.

"Ele!" Raph said walking over to my side. Leo tenderly hugged me, and I smiled at all of them.

"Don't ya ever do that again!" Raph said with a smile. "Ya had me so scared that ya were going to die!"

"She did die once Raph, or do you not remember?" Don said with a smile. "By the way how was it? What did you see?"

"You mean the light at the end of the tunnel where the angels sit around waiting for you and then they mug you?" I asked with a smirk.

"What?!" Donnie asked incredulous.

"Nah! I didn't see any of that. In fact I was in a type of black room and I couldn't see anything. However I could hear you guys but I didn't think it was you until I came back. It was like knowing who I was but having no memories of anything. Truthfully I am glad to be home."

"Home?" Mike asked with a smile.

"Yes, Mike, home. This place is my home now. I mean I have three brothers, and a boyfriend, that is if Master Splinter will let us continue this relationship and I wouldn't trade it for the world!" I told them all with a smile.

"Well more good news then, Master Splinter has oked the relationship and said that it was you that made him reconsider. What did I miss?"

"Well, Mike, I talked to Master Splinter that night when you were all out on patrol. I begged him to reconsider and told him what I felt. He promised that he would but told me it would be a few days before he came to a decision. Then I had to call you guys because well, you know." I said embarrassed.

"What I don't get is why you didn't just tell him where the Lair was?" Leo asked. "We could have stopped him and you wouldn't have suffered as much."

"Leo! I couldn't do something like that! I mean first of all I don't know how to get to the lair by myself, and second of all I would rather have suffered than betray the confidence that you have shown me with your secrets. Besides if I did that I wouldn't have been able to look Mike or any of you in the eyes for the rest of my life." I told them all solemnly. Mike tenderly caressed my face with his huge three fingered green hands. The rest of the clan smiled at me. Mike dipped his head and kissed me in front of his brothers.

"Mike!" I cried indignantly as his brothers just grinned. He smiled at me.

"Babe, we can finally have our relationship!"

"Yes Mike, I know. But you must be careful with me for a few weeks at least. I am sure that you won't want me to have to wear all these bandages for a long time," I told him. I yawned.

"Sleep time," Don said.

"But I slept for five days. You'd think I would be rested." I protested. Don just grinned and gave me a few more blankets. I caught Mike yawning also.

"You go to sleep too!" I commanded him. "If I have to sleep so do you! And it looks like you honestly need it!" Mike nodded and stretched out on the bed beside me. He curled into my shape and put an arm over my stomach. I hissed and he loosened his grasp. All of the brothers left the room, letting Mike and I sleep in peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I awoke I found that Mike was already awake. I yawned and attempted to stretch but couldn't because of the pain. Mike watched me with concern in his eyes.

"Don't stretch," Mike whispered into my head.

"I won't until my ribs feel better," I told him back.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep you know that?" Mike asked me, playfulness etched into his face.

"Really?" I asked him. "How long have we been asleep?"

"_You _have been asleep for about two and a half days. Donnie said that was natural as your body needs to heal, so I didn't wake you."

"Have you eaten recently?" I asked Mike.

"Of course. Or else Leo would have jammed the food down my throat." Mike said with a laugh.

"What?" I said laughing softly. It still made tears come to my eyes from the pain of my injuries.

"It hurts?" Mike asked although it was more or less not a question but a statement.

"Yeah, when I laugh, stretch, basically anything to do with my core." Mike slipped off the bed and my body instantly protested the lack of warmth that Mike had created while sleeping next to me. He rummaged through a cabinet directly in front of me.

"Uh, Mike what are you doing?" I heard Donnie shriek.

"Getting Ele a painkiller. She says that she is in pain." Mike said without turning around. Donnie came to the edge of my bed and looked down at me.

"Decided to join the land of the living again, huh?" Donnie asked me with a smile. I smiled at him back.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" Don asked me slipping into the concerned doctor mode.

"About an eight," I replied. "It hurts to breathe and my throat feels like it is raw. My arm itches and my ribs feel like their on fire. Besides my abdominal region really hurts."

"Good, good. If your arm is itching then it is healing. And your throat feeling raw is to be expected since Hun really crushed your throat. It became infected too so that hasn't helped matters any. I gave you antibiotics, and at first you reacted negatively to the penicillin so I had to give you a standard amoxicillin. You didn't react to this so I took that as a good sign. And you will need help for a couple of weeks, to get out of bed, and around the lair. I don't want you to lift anything either." Donnie finished off his lecture with a scowl at Mike who whooped that he had found it.

"What the fucks it?" I snarled, the pain becoming intense.

"Codeine. I figured that we should start off with a less addictive drug. And if this works to soothe your pain then we should need Vikadin or morphine." Mike explained with a hurt expression.

"Uh, Mike, I'm not too sure that I can swallow a pill at this time."

"That's fine," Don said with a smile. "I can crush it up and you will drink it with a glass of water." Don proceeded to crush the little pill and he put it in a tall glass of water which I choked down. "Now we need you to sit up fully. Then you might be able to walk around the lair and watch TV." Donnie and Mike both helped me to a sitting position a little at a time.

"Ow! Can you just let me lay back down!" I yelled at the two turtles as they helped me sit up. They just shared a grin and continued the slow agonizing process.

"What the fuck!" I screamed as the pain flared in my abdomen. All my yelling and cursing drew the attention of Leo and Raph, who watched this show with amusement.

"Tell you sadistic, egotistical brothers to stop this!" I yelled at them.

"Sadistic?" Raph said with a grin.

"Egotistical?" Leo questioned. "Two terms that I would never use with Mikey and Donnie." They righted me and I drew in a deep breath. The pain began to ebb away, but it was still there like a sharp knife in my stomach. They helped me to push my legs off the side of the bed. I sat there for a moment drained. They allowed me to catch my breath and then helped me to stand. I leaned heavily on Mike for a few moments as the room spun. I had to wait for a long time until I wasn't so dizzy before I could move.

I made it to the door but the exertion was a lot, and I ended up panting heavily. My heart was pounding. I leaned against Mike and the doorway for several moments. Then Mike urged me forward again and I made it to the couch. Then exhausted I pleaded with Mike to stay there.

"Please Mike?"

"Fine babe," Mike said with a small grin and kissed me for a few moments. Then he helped me to sit. "Anyone else hungry?" he called on his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, and no solid foods for Elektra yet!" Don called. "Make her some broth or something like mashed potatoes and gravy. She won't be able to swallow real food yet Mike."

When Mike did resurface from the kitchen he had a few plates of food balanced on his body. He ggave me a plate of mashed potatoes and a bowl of broth. Then the rest of the guys got a plate of pizza. I contentedly ate my mashed potatoes, which slid down my throat and felt good against my sore throat. Mike sat next me and Leo sat on my right side. I leaned against Mike and finished my potatoes and ate a few spoonfuls of the broth. Contented I leaned my head on Mike's chest and fell asleep, warm and full of food.

_Author's Note_

_And that is the real way that a person feels when there stomach is hurt. At least this is how I felt a few months ago after having an appendectomy. So I kinda based these feelings off of how I felt. _

_And DISCLAIMER: Ok. Stop throwing stuff at me. I know I don't own the turtles or know Laird and Eastman. So please stop pelting me! Maybe one day . . . I mean our parents always told us that if we dream it we can achieve it. So maybe if I dream real hard? . . . Ok. That did nothing except give me a headache. So I will keep trying. Goodnight!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning I awoke to sleeping in a bed. _How the hell? _I thought to myself as I saw Mikey sleeping next to me, his face angelic. I caressed his face with my good hand and he whimpered in his sleep. I chuckled lightly, hearing him whimper again. I slid out of bed, with minimal pain from my torso, but every now and then the pain would send daggers of red hot pain through my chest and stomach.

I cautiously made my way to the door, where I was met by Leo.

"Sneaking out?" Leo asked in that pretentious way of his.

"No, Dad, I was actually going to the kitchen to make myself some food." I explained.

"Leo, cut her a break," Don said, coming out of his room. I shot him a grateful look, which he returned. Leo reluctantly let me go. Suddenly Mike appeared in his doorway looking disoriented.

"Dudes! I've lost Ele! Do you know where she is?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I giggled softly. Mike seemed to focus more coherently on the scene before him, and noticed me for the first time. "Babe, don't do that! You almost gave me a premature heart attack." He scolded me before kissing me quickly and softly.

"Mike, I told you that I feel fine now. It is bugging me that my arm is broken, but Don says that the cast needs to stay there for a few more weeks. So don't worry ok?" I told Mike with a pout. "Anyway, I need to go back to my house now. The construction workers told me that it is apparently all done. I mean it has been three weeks since I met you, so I could imagine that my house is finished." Mike pouted.

"Can't you stay for a while longer?" he pleaded with me. By now Raphael had joined our little group on the second floor.

"No!"

"Please, sweetheart? For me? Your bestest turtle in the world? And your favorite?" Mike continued to plead his case with me.

"Ok, I said no and no means NO! Second of all I never said that you were my favorite," I told Mike with a smirk.

"Come on! I mean I am your boyfriend so I must be your favorite." Mike told me incredulously.

"Nope. Let's face it Mike. Raph is my favorite turtle," I told him winking at him. He smirked in my direction. "Then Leo, then third is Donnie. But Donnie and Leo might have a tie. I mean think of all that Don's done for me. Yup, definite tie and definitely last and my least favorite turtle is _drum roll please _you!" I finished beginning to laugh. The rest of Mikes brothers all laughed at the look on Mike's face.

"Fine, be that way," Mike said with a hurt expression on his face.

"Mikey, baby, I was joking," I told him, thinking that maybe Mikey did not know that I was joking.

"No. You've made it clear who is your favorite so all of you won't get my famous breakfast," Mike said beginning to walk away. Immediately I was on my knees and hugged his legs.

"NO!" I wailed. "I can't live without your famous pancakes! Please Mike!" I pretended to cry and hugged his legs harder.

"I guess, but only if you promise me something . . ." Mike trailed off, looking down at me.

"What's that? I'll do _anything,_" Mike smirked knowing that he held the cards.

"Anything?" He repeated looking at me.

"Yes anything," I told him, fake tears brimming in my eyes, threatening to well over.

"I want a weeks worth of massages," Mike began.

"Done," I told him quickly letting a few more tears shed.

"And. . . You will be my personal slave for the next two days," Mike said.

"Fine. But don't expect me to carry you or anything or use my useless arm," I told him.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't expect you to do anything like that," Mike said with a kingliness aura.

"Good."

"Now first of all, you will address me as love, or your Personal King of all beings and your favorite turtle. I will not respond to any other name, and you will get more things to do if you do not address me correctly." I bowed my head.

"Fine, love," I opted for the lesser of the two names. At least this name was easier to say than the king of all what a whatta and hubbity hubloah! I couldn't remember that long name.

"Now help me with breakfast!" he commanded, as I obediently followed him, playing the part of a kings slave realistically. His brothers chuckled and followed us. The next two days never seemed so long. And then on the third day I went back home.

_Author's note. Thank Nestle's morsels for my continuation of this story so fast! And there will only be about 5-6 more chapters left. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I will begin work on the next chapter right away and see if I can't finish this next chapter within the next hour._

Thank you to all my fans! I appreciate the kind remarks. Thank you. And please PM me if you wish for a sequel!

**Disclaimer: I am STILL trying to figure out a way to let Laird and Eastman allow me to have part ownership of TMNT. So far not looking so good, so please wait on baited breath! And no Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello will I allow you type the next chapter. Sorry. Must go! **_**Crash.**_

"**Wasn't me!" I hear from the next room. Uh huh. **

"**I don't have insurance on that Ming vase! Please tell me that wasn't what you broke."**

"**Uhhhh . . ." **


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I had a bit of writers block! Please read and review! I will probably post two more chapters within the next two days then I will be going on vacation for a few days so please wait!_

_And I still haven't married a turtle or own them._

Chapter 11

When I got home, I opened my window for the turtles who were anxious to see my place. My place consisted of one bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchenette, and a closet for an apartment.

However, I had it richly decorated in deep colors. My kitchen was a blue color with cream tiles and placemats of deep blue. My living room was burgundy and gold colors. I had a TV, couch, and recliner with a glass coffee table in front of the couch. My full bathroom was decorated in purple and silver. But it was my room that was the knockout. Bright yellow walls with an orange sinrise parallel to my bed. I had splurged on a queen size bed and a yellow and orange striped comforter, that had matching throw pillows.

Needless to say the guys were impressed with the way my house looked. I reached into a kitchen cabinet while they were listening to my awesome stereo system. I pulled glasses onto the counter and poured an amber liquid into each one.

Leo and Donnie both tried to refuse but I insisted. They relented and took a sip of the rum.

"Good?" I asked finishing my drink after Raph. Mike was the next one done and Leo and Donnie were both next. I went back into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of tequila, five shot glasses, salt and limes.

"OK, any of you ever do body shots before?" I asked them, filling the shot glasses with tequila. Everyone but Raph shook their heads and Raph just grinned at me.

"Wanna show them how, bad boy?" I asked Raph with a smirk.

"Well you are my brothers girl . . ." he trailed off.

"Yeah, but we won't do anything risqué ok?" I told him. "Plus I'm the only girl and unless you'll body shot off of your brothers . . ." Raph nodded and grabbed my arm. He drew his tongue over my pulse and sprinkled salt on top. He downed his shot, licked the salt off, and grabbed the lime from my mouth.

Mikey was nezt and licked my throat. Then he took his shot, licked off the salt, and kissed my lips taking the lime.

Leo went next and licked my collar bone, then took his shot, licked the salt off, and kissed me, taking the lime from my mouth with his tongue.

Donnie was the last and he licked the top of my breastbone, then downed his shot with a grimace, and took the lime out of my mouth with his teeth.

I smirked at Raph and licked the top edge of his plastron, before downing my shot and taking the lime from his mouth with my tongue. Donnie came next and I licked his shoulder before taking the shot and kissing his mouth to get my lime. Leo, I licked his cheek and downed my shot, kissing him, to get the lime.

Mike came last. I licked his thigh and downed my shot, then French kissed him to get my lime from his mouth, which he purposely placed deep. When the body shots were all done, I blasted the music, while handing out the beer I had in my fridge and drinking rum. I began to dirty dance with the guys and they all participated. By the time that 3:00 AM came, Leo and Donnie, were both passed out and Mikey, Raph and I were dancing dirty, me inbetween them. All three of us were buzzed and finally we decided to call it a night. Raph went to sleep in the recliner and Mike and I went into my room to sleep. Leo and Donnie were both passed out on top of one another on the couch. Mike and I got into bed, after I got into my night clothes, which consisted of a tight tank top, and short shorts. I snuggled up into Mike's plastron before falling asleep, doodling patterns on his carapace.

The morning sun woke me up. I noticed that the clock said 11:37 AM. Mike was still asleep and I was content just to snuggle with him for a while. About five minutes later he opened his eyes.

"Sweetheart?" he said looking at me confused.

"Good morning, babe," I told him, kissing him deeply. He kissed me hungrily and swept his tongue into the deep cavities of my mouth. He flipped me onto my back and began to kiss my neck. I moaned into his touch and his hands began to roam.

"You ok with this, Ele?" he asked me, sitting up.

"Damn it Mike!" I told him. "Yes. Or else I wouldn't let you go too far. Please Mike, just touch me. I want you Mike. I really, really want you!" I told him. He grinned and began to help me out of my clothes. I took off my tank top and he took off my shorts, until there was nothing left on my body, but my white lace underwear. He stroked the elastic band of them and continued to kiss me. Finally he removed them and lowered his body onto mine.

An hour later, we were sitting in bed, covered in sweat and breathing hard. Then we heard retching coming from my bathroom.

"Your brothers are up!" I said with a grin. Mike laughed and we both got out of bed to start the day. We were both pleased with one another and knew that we weren't going to break up any time soon.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Three weeks later**_

**I awoke to see the sunlight coming through my window. Mikey hadn't stopped by last night, and I was curious as to what kept him away. Usually since that morning three weeks ago, he had been stopping by a lot more oftener. And a few nights ago he had proclaimed his love for me. I had been astonished at this declaration and after a few moments of stunned silence I told him that I felt the same.**

**But what worried me was that Mike and the rest had left to see to the Foot soldiers that were still lurking about. And I had no way of knowing if Mike was hurt or any of the others. But right now I was too nauseated to even think. **

**After a few moments of my stomach rolling around, I bolted off of my bed and ran to my bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet before I spewed the entire contents of my stomach into the water. I was violently sick when I felt someone pull my chin length hair back out of my face. **

"**Your ok, hush." I heard a very familiar voice say. I began to sob, as I normally do when I vomited. Mike began to soothe me and he pulled me against his chest. When I was finished (I hoped) Mike helped me to my feet and took me back to the bedroom. He made me lay back down and went to get me food and inform his brothers that I just had the touch of flu, before Raph had a coronary. They were all waiting in the living room, as Mike had requested them to wait after they had heard me puking.**

**Mike walked back in after a few moments in the kitchen. "Sorry, darling, for leaving you for so long," he told me bringing a tray to my bedside. He handed me a cup of tea.**

"**Chamomile?" I asked him. He nodded. "This wouldn't be from my darling, overprotective, older brother Leo, now would it?" I asked in a loud voice. I heard a few snickers from the living room and an OW! I laughed and went back to my meal, which consisted of dry toast. **

**Later that evening when I awoke, I found that Mike was sleeping beside me. **

"**Mike!" I told him. He immediately awoke. **

"**What?" he asked anxiously.**

"**Why aren't you with your brothers?" I scolded him.**

"**Well you were sick and I didn't want to leave you. Besides my brothers are asleep in your living room. So technically I am still with my brothers." Mike said with a cheeky grin. I laughed and turned on my side. Immediately Mike lay back down with his arm around my waist. **

"**Night, Mike" I told him.**

"**Night, love. I love you," he whispered into my hair.**

"**Love you too," I said and fell back asleep. The next morning I awoke and immediately felt nauseous. I ran to the bathroom, even though Raph was in the shower. I puked my guts out again. Raph stopped his shower and cursed when he stepped out as he saw me. **

"**You, alright?" he asked concerned when he noticed that I had my head back in the toilet. I shook my head and threw up once more. **

"**What day is today?" I asked Raph. He looked at me confused for a second.**

"**Wednesday."**

"**No smart ass. What is the date." I asked him exasperated.**

"**The 26****th****." He looked at me confused when he saw me counting on my fingers.**

"**Dammit!" I said. "I'm a week late!" I said. He looked at me confused.**

"**Do you think that you can call my brother and bring me the phone?" I asked him. He nodded and left the bathroom. He came in a few moments later and handed me the phone. **

"**Dan!" I cried as soon as he had left, shutting the door behind him.**

"**I'm fine, I think. But I would like you to bring me something. A pregnancy test if you would." I listened to my brother rant for a few moments about beheading the man that had gotten me pregnant.**

"**Would you just shut up? And get what I asked for you? Come over as soon as you get it. I will be in the bathroom and please don't say a word to the turtles when you get here?" I hung up on my brother before he could say another word. About fifteen minutes later I heard my brother come barging into my apartment. He didn't sound very happy. **

"**Stop it!" I commanded my brother. "Be nice. And give me that bag!" I said poking my head out of the door. Without a word my brother shot me a glare and gave me the bag. I shut and locked the bathroom door without another word. I peed on the white stick and waited the five minutes. **

**I picked up the pregnancy test and looked at the results. It was positive. I felt my heart stop and a smile made its way to my face. I opened the door after throwing the test away and made my way to the living room where my brother waited anxiously wanting to know the results. He caught my eyes and I gave him a small nod. He clenched his hands and his jaw and looked overall pissed at the news. The rest of the turtles looked confused at the way my brother was acting.**

"**If he did anything to you that you didn't want . . ." Dan left his threat trailing in the air.**

"**Dan, no one did anything that I didn't give my consent. Promise," I told him. He gave me a weak smile and looked at me.**

"**So who is he?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes and looked at the turtles. **

"**Guys, do you know if you are able to conceive children with humans?" I asked them. Donnie looked at me.**

"**It is possible, but highly improbable." Donnie said. My brother was catching on to the identity of my child's father. **

"**What if I said that it was possible and not highly improbable?" I asked them leaving the meaning masked but identifiable. Donnie paled and looked at me. **

"**Are you saying?" he asked. He looked astonished.**

"**I am." I told him with a smile. **

"**Well then congratulations!" he hugged me carefully. The other three just looked confused.**

"**What the shell is going on?" Raph asked. Mike looked at me confused. **

"**Yeah babe. What's . . .you don't mean that you are . . ." he trailed off. He looked scared.**

"**Yes, darling. I am." I told him. He looked shocked for a moment and then picked me up off my feet and swung me around. **

"**What do you mean you are?" Raph asked impatient. **

"**I'm pregnant, Raph!" I told him. He looked from me to Mikey astonished.**

"**You mean you two did . . .well it?" he asked looking shocked at that.**

"**It wasn't an immaculate conception, Raph!" I told him exasperated. **

"**Well, now you are officially our sister!" Leo told me. I smiled at him as he tenderly hugged me. **

"**Leo, I am not a glass flower, that will break just because I'm with child." I told him indignantly. He laughed and hugged me a little harder.**

"**Well now, Mike, if you do anything to break her heart, I will break your head!" Dan gave Mike the overprotective older brother speech. I shook my head at my crazy brother and rolled my eyes. Donnie led me out of the living room and into the kitchen to get myself something to eat.**

"**Well sis, it looks like I will have to study for your due date." Donnie told me. I coughed. **

"**Yeah, you will. I forgot, that I would need you to deliver it because the human doctors couldn't if it is a mutant." I said thoughtfully.**

"**Know when it was conceived?" Donnie asked. He set a cup of tea in front of me. I took a careful sip.**

"**No. But it would have had to be about three weeks ago. I mean that was when Mike and I well started sleeping together," I told him with a blush. He nodded in agreement and finally the rest of the family came into the kitchen.**

**Mike knelt in front of me and put one of his huge hands on my stomach. I smiled at him. **

"**Well we will have to tell Master Splinter about our baby, and I want to marry you," Mike said with a smile.**

"**Why, how romantic!" I said sarcastically. "I think I sensed a marriage proposal somewhere in that sentence, however I didn't hear it that well!"**

"**Elektra Morgan Pennington, would you do me the honor to make me the happiest mutant turtle alive and be my wife?" he looked at me with hopeful eyes.**

"**Let me see." I pretended to contemplate this proposal. "No." I said with a seriousness that an actor would kill for. He looked at me stunned for a moment. Then I couldn't keep it up anymore. I smiled.**

"**Just kidding! Yes, I will marry you!" I told him as he smiled and he picked me up and kissed me. **

"**Don't ever think of worrying me again!" He told me, while his brothers watched amused. They welcomed me into their family as their sister. And then I found the missing piece in my heart was whole again. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, I awoke to see Mike's smiling face, looking at me. I smiled at him, but immediately ran to the bathroom. After retching for about a half an hour, I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Mike.

"Good Morning!" Mike greeted me with a cup of tea. I took it and sat at the table. He cheerily made me toast and made himself oatmeal.

"Today, we have to share the news with my father, because he would like to have a grandchild and he has to perform the marriage ceremony," Mike said.

"But . . ." I protested this news. It wasn't that I didn't like Master Splinter, it was that I was dreading to tell him the news. I mean he didn't take the fact that Mike and I were dating well, how about me having Mike's child.

"Everything will be fine, love," Mike said cheerily, beginning to do the dishes. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and then I went into our bedroom, to prepare for the big day. I chose a green halter top with gold fringing, and a gold dragon winding its way up the left side of the shirt. I chose a pair of black shorts, that were kind of short shorts and put on a pair of gold wedge shoes. I pulled my hair into a sleek pony tail and curled the ends of it. Then I applied gold eye shadow and put on a light gold lip gloss.

"Whoa!" Mike said looking at me. His eye ridges raised and he wolf whistled. "You look . . .fantastic!" I smiled at him.

"Lead the way, Sir Michelangelo!" I told him. He offered me his arm and said :

"Of course my lady," Then he swung me onto his back, gently and climbed out of my apartment window. We quickly made it to ground level without being seen and he helped me into the sewers.

**Foot POV**

"Sir, we have the target within our sight," the black masked ninja said into his walkie talkie.

"Good, we want to capture them ASAP" came a chilling evil voice over the device.

"Understood sir, wait. The orange one has a girl with him. It looks like they are involved. Yes. He kissed her, helping her down the ladder." the ninja informed his master.

"Interesting. Change of plans. Keep an eye out for that girl when she resurfaces. Then take her back to me. Be careful and make sure not to be seen by that freak turtle."

"Yes sir. Copy that. Will wait for target and then kidnap her. Over and out." The ninja closed communication with his master and stood there chuckling darkly. "I hope this plan works out."

**Normal POV (or in this case Elektra's POV)**

We made it safely back to the lair. Of course Mike was cautious with me and practically carried me all the way. The lair was practically empty.

"What's going on?" I asked Mike looking confused. "Usually there is life in this sewer dungeon. Raph and Leo yelling at one another, the TV blaring. Is it the apocalypse?" Mike chuckled but sobered quickly.

"Not sure, babe. Not sure. Maybe Raph finally killed Leo and then Donnie for getting in the way, and then Raph committed suicide once he found out what he'd done? Then I would be the only one left, and I would be the best son!" he laughed evilly.

"Mike. Your scaring me," I whimpered playfully backing towards the couch in mock fear.

"That was the idea babe!" Mike said with a smile. "You honestly have no idea what today is?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Happy Birthday!" All of the guys, Master Splinter, Danny, a man with black hair, and a woman with reddish brown hair all yelled at me.

"Wait. Today is July 28th?" I said in astonishment. They all nodded and I began to cry happy tears.

"Thank you so much!" I said grinning through my tears.

"Hormones," my brother shook his head in disgust.

"Shut up!" I shoved him. I was introduced to April and Casey who were married. I immediately got along with the both of them.

Finally when the celebration ended, Mike and I spoke with Master Splinter. He congratulated us and promised that he would do the ceremony. Mike broke the news to April and Casey, as they were the only others who didn't know that I was pregnant. They both looked astonished but happy for us.

Finally the guys said that it was time to go. But before I left Donnie shoved my newly repaired shell cell into my hands.

"It has a tracking device in it, so keep it close." Donnie told me. I promised to do so and left with the guys, who were going patrolling. Mike waited until I was in the building and then left with the others.

What they didn't expect was for Foot ninjas to be waiting in my apartment. I tried to scream but a man behind me put his hand over my mouth. I inhaled a sweet smell. Then all went black.

**Mike's POV**

My bros and I were going to go back to the lair, but we all decided to wish Ele one last Happy Birthday. However, when we got to her apartment the kitchen light was on. I found this odd as Ele, usually is in bed at 1:30 AM, although she usually is still awake and waits for me to come home. That still sounds strange. Me thinking of her apartment as home. But I do and she says that in about five months she will come and live in the lair. After she receives maternity leave from the station.

However, I thought maybe she couldn't sleep or else she had another nausea spell. But when we went through her window, I noticed immediately something was wrong. There was what looked like blood on the floor and a shuriken was stuck in the wall. On closer inspection I found that the shuriken was holding a letter in place.

"Leo!" I cried. I had read the contents and it twisted my stomach.

_**Hello freaks**_

_**If Michelangelo wishes to see the girl again, then you will all come to the docks. She might be there. But then again she might not. However, if you don't come, she will make an excellent addition to my slaves. But she might be dead before then. Who knows? And a very special man wishes to run a few tests on the girl. To make sure she isn't carrying any diseased spawn. Oh and the blood on the floor is Michelangelo's beloved. See you at the docks at midnight. **_

_**Yukio**_

Leo looked at me with such pity. I turned around and punched the wall in anger. My shoulders began to shake and I fell to the floor in sobs. My life mate and my child were in the hands of that sick bastard. And I didn't even stop it. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings and this wouldn't have happened. I wasn't worthy of them. I know that now. But I had to get them back. Then I would tell Elektra. I would tell her that it was all my fault. That I put her and our unborn child at risk. And most of all, that I couldn't be around her anymore. I put her in danger. And the danger was about to get a hell of a lot worse.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When I came to I was alone in a dark room. I looked all around me after my eyes had adjusted to the darkness and could just make out a shape in the distance. I pushed myself off the floor and went over to the shape. I found that it was a toilet. I had no bed and no sink, just primitive amenities.

For once though I was grateful for this privilege because my morning sickness was becoming worse by the day. I ended up laying on the concrete and keeping my head cool after throwing up all the contents of my stomach in that small toilet.

"Good you're awake," a voice sneered after the door opened. A small patch of light shone through the crack and I could make out a silhouette in the doorway. He came in and grabbed me. I was mercilessly drug through the corridors until I was pushed through the doors of what appeared to be a lab.

"Just some blood tests, my dear," a orange haired man said. He took a vial of my blood and then nodded to the man dragging me. I was picked up and drug to another door this time. I met who the guys called Oruku Saki. Yet he wasn't alone. There were about four men with him. The terrorists.

"Ah, how we've missed you Elektra," the man with a missing tooth and black hair sneered. I took this opportunity to faint.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Back at the lair, Mike was practically getting angrier with every passing second. He had taken his rage out on Raphael's punching bag and nearly demolished a practice dummy.

"Mike, calm down. All this rage won't get you anywhere," Leo said from where he was meditating in the corner.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to fucking calm down, Leonardo. You don't know what its like to have your life mate and your child in the hands of the Foot. So don't fucking tell me to calm down. Maybe rage won't get me anywhere, but at least I am doing something, not sitting on my ass!" With these words filled with venom rage, he went back to beating the shit out of a practice dummy.

All of a sudden a green and red blur intercepted him. His mind barely registered that it was his brother, Raphael, when he began to spar with him.

With every punch, he could feel his anger ebbing away. Finally he had Raphael pinned to the floor.

"Feel better now Bro?" Raph asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Thanks for giving me something besides something fake to get my anger out on. I mean that man," Mike said, helping his brother to his feet.

"GUYS! I FOUND HER!" came Donnie's voice in the lair. All three male turtles stumbled to their feet and raced to the lab where Donnie showed them the map.

"Saki Tower." was his explanation. "We need to get her out of there pronto before Saki and his scientists figure out that she is pregnant with a mutant child. That could be disastrous."

"Ok guys, here's the plan." Leo said after looking at the map. When he had finished forming the plan all of them smirked and called their friends, Casey, April, Keno, and Dan to help them on this quest. This mission impossible.


End file.
